The proficiency level of essential math skills (knowing, understanding, computing, applying logical thinking) is currently stagnate and declining amongst adults and children alike. The present invention features a mathematics game. The game of the present invention can provide both children and adults an opportunity to develop and master key basic math skills (e.g., addition, subtraction, multiplication and division) at their own pace. Improved performance in these basic math skills can help individuals develop critical thinking skills, mental computation skills, probability skills and logical thinking skills.